


Quit being overworked

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Horror, Humor, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marco ends up sneezing his brain out after Star warned him not to overwork. It's up to Star to help Marco get his brain back.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Marco was reading a book but he got electrocuted revealing his skeleton.

Marco was covered in soot

Marco growled

Marco walked to Star, Mariposa and the laser puppies.

Marco said "What are you doing here!"

Star said "Hi Marco we were just having fun!" as she was doing a cartwheel

Marco said "Actually i rather study for an upcoming exam than having fun"

Star said "Uh Marco don't you think you're kinda over worked and it make your brain go crazy"

Marco said "Relax Star i got this" 

Suddenly steam comes out of Marco's head

Marco sniffed "What is that smell"

Star and Mariposa said "Uh-oh?"

Later

Marco was studying but steam comes out of his head

Marco sneezes and his brain falls with a splat

Star and Mariposa arrived home with a trophy

But they hears a babble

It was Marco

Star said "I warned him not to overworked his brain"

Mariposa nodded

His brain came to life and danced out of the Diaz Household

Star said "That's not good"


	2. Chapter 2

Star was walking in the streets as she was carrying Marco and Mariposa in a stroller.

They walked into a store.

A little boy sees a game

"Mommy can I play a game"

"Absolutely not this game is too scary it'll make your brain popped out of your skull"

But Marco's brain popped out causing a boy and his mother to scream and run away.

Star said "Oh no"

Marco babbles and blows a raspberry

Star said "Well there goes"

Star let out a whistle and Marco's brain walked to her.

Star sighed "I'm sorry all I wanted you is to have fun not stressing yourself out"

Mariposa babbled


End file.
